The embodiment relates to a light emitting apparatus and a display apparatus having the same.
Recently, research and development on a light emitting device has been actively performed. When taking the application of such a light emitting device into consideration, the development of a white light emitting device may be an important issue. This is because a full color display representing a high image quality may be manufactured by combining a color filter with the white light emitting device having sufficient brightness, sufficient light emitting efficiency, a long life span, and sufficient chromaticity. In addition, the white light emitting device may be employed as a white light source such as a backlight unit or an illumination.
Accordingly, a light emitting device having the package of LED chips and phosphors has been developed. Since such a light emitting device can emit colorful light, the light emitting device is used as a light source in various application fields.